La tristeza de kagome
by Sayahyuga
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos paran a descanzar a un pueblo pero nadie asegura que sera tranquilo y enfrentaran nuevas adversidades


Es un oneshot creado por una amiga espero que les guste esta gran historia de amor entre inuyasha y kagome

LA TRISTEZA DE KAGOME

El camino era largo, pero el grupo de inuyasha seguía adelante, cada vez los desafíos eran mayores, sin embargo el equipo también se fortalecía mediante su trayecto. Estaban cerca de un pueblo, en el que sus servidoras solo eran mujeres.

-música para mis oídos- exclama el monje mujeriego

-¡si solo son mujeres en este pueblo, entonces la comida debe ser la mejor!-exclama shippo chorriando saliva

-Bienvenidos viajeros- los recibe una amable mujer

-Hola hermosa dama, ¿le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? – dice miroku con la mano de la jovencita y ganándose una buena cachetada de su compañera sango

-discúlpalo, siempre pasa lo mismo- dice la exterminadora

-no hay problema, pero bueno pienso que es mejor que pasen la noche aquí, se pueden quedar en mi posada…-dice la joven

-Que amable eres- exclama kagome

(Ya en casa de la mujer)

-Por cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre – cuestiona shippo

-mi nombre es lo de menos, lo que importa acá es que necesitamos su ayuda, últimamente un demonio se esta llevando las personas de la aldea –Dice la joven con angustia

-¿Cómo es su apariencia?- pregunta inuyasha

-por fin te oigo decir algo inuyasha- dice la joven

-¿Qué como sabes su nombre?- pregunta kagome

-pues obvio, es hijo de la bestia inu no taisho, todos en este pueblo conocemos su historia –dice la joven, pero la impaciencia del joven mitad bestia la interrumpe

-si, si, si, pero dinos como es la apariencia de la bestia- pregunta inuyasha

-pues es como un perro y es gigante con ojos mortíferos y si mal no vi, le falta una pata- redacta la joven

-¿le falta una pata?- crees que se trate de…?- de SESSHOMARU – dicen inu y kagome

-¿sesshomaru?-¿lo conocen?- cuestiona la jovencita tratando de indagar mas sobre el tema

-si, es el hermano mayor de inuyasha- le responde sango

-bueno, creo que será mejor que vayan a dormir, deben estar agotados de su arduo viaje, les mostrare las habitaciones; pero estas tienen un problema solo tiene una sola _**colcha **_y un cobertor-dice esta

-no hay problema querida dama, pues sango y yo podemos compartir la colcha- afirma miroku

- NO, no compartiré contigo, yo dormiré sola en la colcha con kirara, tu duerme en un rincón- dice sango siguiendo a la posadera a la primera habitación

-bueno para ustedes tengo otra habitación, es un poco mas grande y por esta razón también es mas fría,… aquí es- dice la joven dirigiéndose a inuyasha y a kagome abriéndoles la puerta para que pudieran entrar a la habitación y al mismo tiempo la apreciaran, viendo en ella el gran espacio y la _**colcha**_ mediana con un cobertor lo suficiente grande para ella y shippo ya que inuyasha dormiría por ahí sentado, haciendo vigía

-Gracias- exclama kagome antes de despedirse de la joven

-Bueno tenemos la colcha y el cobertor, tenemos que arropar bien a shippo, porque hará bastante frio-

-Y ¿donde esta el?- pregunta inuyasha moviendo la cabeza tratando de ubicarlo

-¿Qué? Creí que estaba a tu lado inuyasha –

-¿Cómo crees? Tú eres la que vive más tiempo pendiente de ese zorro demonio-

-si, pero ambos cuidamos de el, tu también debes estar pendiente- le responde kagome con cara de preocupación

-si…pero- iba a empezar a cuestionar inuyasha cuando de pronto –ABAJO- inuyasha cae antes de poder terminar

Kagome e inuyasha salen a buscar a shippo, pero lo encuentran durmiendo en la sala

-será mejor que lo llevemos a la habitación – kagome coge a shippo entre brazos y se lo lleva para el cuarto para acostarse a dormir junto con el

Kagome ya acostada, no puede dormir y al abrir los ojos ve a inuyasha aun despierto

-Inuyasha ¿no piensas dormir?- le pregunta kagome al verlo sentado junto a la ventana viendo el horizonte

-sabes perfectamente que no puedo dormir, debo estar pendiente ante cualquier situación- le responde dándole la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos

-pero necesitas descansar, ven hazte a mi lado- le ofrece kagome mientras hace espacio para el en la **colcha **

-No, kagome estoy bien, y además la que debe descasar esa eres tú, ya que los seres humanos se cansan demasiado fácil y sus energías se recuperan durmiendo bien- le responde el hanyou sentándose y recostándose en la pared….

Así pasaron las horas y el frio aumentaba y el cobertor no era lo demasiado grueso para quitarle el frio a kagome ya que ella se preocupaba más por shippo que por ella misma…_shippo esta temblando, será mejor que lo arrope bien, yo puedo aguantar mas que el, _y así fue, la miko le entrega la parte de ella a shippo para poder así cobijarlo del todo, y ella solo quedo con su calor corporal por el cual era poco ya que la temperatura aumentaba mientras la noche transcurría

P.V.K (punto de vista kagome)

Esta haciendo mucho frio, pero a lo menos shippo esta arropado…mmmmmm ahora siento un calor, será que ya amaneció, no aun esta muy oscuro... ¡Ah! es la _**túnica **_de inuyasha, es muy calurosa porque me la abra dado, pero porque lo hace el debe quedarse con ella, apenas comience una invasión o nos ataque un monstruo e inuyasha quede herido gravemente porque no tenia su _**túnica **_y todo por culpa mía…. No, se la debo devolver no quiero que nada malo le pase y además debe de tener frio, esta bien que sea medio demonio pero eso no significa que no sienta frio, calor o cansancio, será que me acerco, pero como es de recio no la me la acepte tal vez vio que estaba muriéndome del frio que hacia y ya que según el _los seres humanos somos muy débiles _decidió por arroparme con ella, pero se la tengo que dar es lo correcto ya que el no siempre va a poder cuidar de mi…

F.P.V.K (fin de punto de vista kagome)

Kagome se levanta y se dirige lentamente hacia inuyasha con la intención de entregarle la _**túnica **_

-mmmmmm…inuyasha toma-dijo kagome con miedo a como reaccionaria

-¿Qué? Pero que haces, y además mejor consérvala ya que parecías una maraca temblando, lo necesitas mas y además no tengo frio-Dijo el con cara de victoria

-claro que tienes frio, conmigo no tienes que hacerte el fuerte inuyasha, espera- dice kagome mientras se sienta al lado de el pensándole la mitad de la _**túnica**_

Inuyasha en su intento de quitársela de encima se la pasa violentamente a ella

-enserio no la necesito- dice Inu

-vamos inuyasha yo se que si…por favor quédate con ella no quiero que tengas frio...No te hagas el de rogar-Dijo kagome devolviéndole otra vez la _**túnica **_a inuyasha para que se quedara con ella

El silencio reino por unos minutos cuando inuyasha le contesta aun con la túnica encima de el

-debo estar pendiente ante cualquier situación- dijo el sintiéndose victorioso y esperando una repuesta de aquella bella miko…pero no la escucho ya que esta estaba profundamente dormida apoyada en su hombro, inuyasha se sintió conmovido por aquella muestra de afecto de kagome hacia el así que opto por arroparla a ella con la otra mitad de la _**túnica **_y quedarse el resto de la noche observándola como dormía…

P.V.I (punto de vista inuyasha)

Kagome se ve tan bella dormida y además me asusto un poco cuando la vi apoyada en mi hombro y estar profundamente dormida, me pareció lo mas tierno que he visto… ¿TIERNO? Que estoy pensado, pero es verdad no se como no lo pude ver antes, ella siempre a estado a mi lado sin importar la situación debo ser un poco mas realista con migo mismo, ella es la mujer por la que eh esperado tanto tiempo, desde que mi madre murió no he tenido a nadie como ella, que siempre me apoye, que este en las situaciones difíciles y saber decirme las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir bien, como lo hacia mi madre con migo , ni con kikyo puede encontrar este sentimiento que me identifica tanto con kagome , pero no se que hacer , kikyo fue mi primer amor y le falle , en cambio kagome es la mujer que debo proteger ahora en el presente y por mas que trate de arreglar el pasado no habrá marcha atrás , se que le debo mi vida a kikyo pero debo vivirla con kagome, la futura madre de mis cachorros….a me encanta pensar en esto , ver a kagome con un hijo mío , ella teniéndole en brazos ….pero a ella si le gustaría tener hijos con migo pero lo mas importante si se casaría o abandonaría su época por estar con un ser tan impuro como yo , que no tengo nada que ofrecerle… no tengo tierras, ni grandes castillos, solo soy un mitad demonio impuro que desea obtener el amor de una hermosa mujer como lo es kagome , no pude cuidar de kikyo que fue mi primer amor , como voy a ser capaz de cuidar a la madre de mis cachorros y que nunca nada les falte hasta el día de su muerte, pero algún día seré digno de ella y le daré todo que un demonio podría ofrecerle pero mejor ya que la puedo amar y darle un gran hogar así me tome años lo conseguiré y la esperare toda la vida si es necesario ya que por ella hago cualquier cosa….

F.P.V.I (fin de punto de vista inuyasha)

Así la noche paso de forma pasiva, al final de todo inuyasha si logro descansar y el frio ceso mediante la aurora iba apareciendo en el cielo nocturno. Ya todos en la posada se habían levantado, tuvieron una buena noche, claro como era de esperarse miroku se gano una que otra cachetada de sango por tratar de pasarse con ella, shippo durmió como un rey y pues claro inuyasha y kagome pasaron una linda noche.

Estaban desayunado ya que el equipo inuyasha iban a la búsqueda de la criatura, tranquilamente terminaran de desayunar cuando escuchan un estruendo y una consierva dentra agitada a donde estaban.

-Mi señora- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia rápida

-el monstruo esta aquí, ya destruyo las casas de la entrada de la aldea.

-Tenemos que ir – dice la pulga cobarde myoga

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí anciano cobarde?-dice shippo en tono de burla

-todo el tiempo estuve con ustedes, jamás abandonaría al amo inuyasha- dice la pulga myoga convencido de si mismo

-si, claro además estabas escondido, tu siempre apareces cuando no hay peligro y huyes cuando esta cerca de el-dice inuyasha mientras lo estripada y veía como caía al suelo

-bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, recuerda que sesshomaru, siempre aparece cuando quiere algo-comenta miroku

El equipo inuyasha sale al centro de la aldea en donde se encontraba la bestia perro, que sorprendentemente si era sesshomaru

-SESSHOMARU-dice el hibrido desenvainado su colmillo mientras lo ataca

Transcurre una pelea totalmente terrible entre hermanos, mientras los otros estaban evacuando la aldea para que nadie resultara herido y mientras transcurría la pelea, kagome era pendiente de inuyasha, por si algo grave pasaba aunque ella sabia que no era de gran ayuda por ser una humana ella estaría con el aunque le tocara sacrificar su vida ella lo haría…..cuando entre el bosque salen unas serpientes cazadoras de almas que de inmediato toman a kagome

-INUYASHA-

Grita kagome desesperaba al ver que ya la tenia totalmente agarrada, inuyasha al ver aquello abandono su pelea con sesshomaru y se fue directo a rescatar a kagome de aquellas serpientes de kikyo, pero aun con los rápidos movimientos y reflejos del poderoso hanyou no fueron lo suficiente ya que los ataques de sesshomaru se volvían constantes y muchos mas rápidos; miroku y sango también estaban en acción ya que también fueron agarrado por las serpientes cazadoras. Inuyasha trataba de acortar la distancia que había entre el y kagome; sin embargo para su desgracia las serpientes se empezaron a alejar con su prisionera-KAGOME- gritaba inuyasha corriendo lo mas rápido que podía tras las serpientes, pero los ataques de sesshomaru no ayudaban mucho para la ocasión, eran aun mas repetitivos y en unos de esos ataque dejo a inuyasha en el suelo y su espada voló a la mitad del campo de batalla.

-Mala cosa- dice la pulga myoga mientras se oculta tras un árbol, sintiéndose seguro muy seguro….


End file.
